


Karin's Interrogation

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's just Karin's luck that not only does she manage to get herself captured by the magical girls of Promised Blood, but she's caught the interest of the most vicious and bloodthirsty of their three leaders too.
Relationships: Misono Karin/Oba Juri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Karin's Interrogation

It had been a long couple of weeks for poor Misono Karin. First her senpai and the only person she had ever looked up to mysteriously went missing. Second, she got told that her senpai was actually the leader of a magical girl supremacist movement and actively tried to destroy the city and murder multiple other girls. Third, she heard Mifuyu talking about what mindblowing sex she had with Alina when they were a part of Magius together. Compared to her current situation however all those troubles seemed like nothing to her. Karin, due to her incessant crying over Alina, had managed to get herself captured by a group of Magical Girls hellbent on killing Alina. Now she found herself face to face with her captor who’s power absolutely dwarfed hers so even if she could transform she’d be crushed in moments.

“I-I told you I don’t know anything about where Alina is!” Karin muttered out in fright as Juri kept grilling her for answers.

“Like hell I’d believe that! You’re obviously trying to cover up for a friend.” Juri’s voice trembled with anger as she spoke, and it was clear she was quickly losing her patience. Juri paced around the room angrily trying to decide to do with this girl. “If you won’t tell us where Alina is then what should I do with you? You’re a weakling so I’d take no pleasure in defeating you in battle,” Juri mumbled as she inspected Karin closer eliciting anxious squirming from the girl.

“J-just please let me go……….. I-I’m worth nothing to you and I just wanted to go home…….” Karin pleaded to her unforgiving captor who was beginning to get too close for comfort.

“I think I know the perfect thing to do with you now. If you won’t speak the might as well put that mouth to good use” Juri said this with a sinister glee as she forced Karin’s scared and weak body to the hard concrete flooring of the room. This along with the implication of what Juri had said was enough to make Karin scared for her own wellbeing. Juri pulled down the skirt that she had been wearing to reveal something truly monstrous to the innocent Karin. Hidden sneakily behind the folds of her skirt was a hard throbbing cock that looked more like a dragon’s than that of a human. The cock was ribbed all along it’s length with tiny bumps, had a girth larger than Karin’s forearm with it being flared at the base and getting thinner closer to the tip, in terms of length it was a bit shy of a foot long, and the tip of the cock was dribbling with slimy white precum. Karin found herself transfixed by the sight of such a vulgar cock only to be snapped out of her fantasizing by Juri’s rough but alluring voice “You like it huh? It’s amazing what a little bit of magic can do.” Juri rested her throbbing cock on Karin’s face letting the precum dribble its way down her face and into her mouth. Karin still in shock by the absurdity and gravity of her situation payed no mind to the precum into its salty taste worked its way into her mouth and much to Karin’s surprised it tasted fiendishly good. “So are you going to talk or are you just s a slut who wants to take it?” Juri smugly asked the dazzled Karin.

“I-I don’t kn---” Karin’s plea was quickly interrupted by Juri’s quickly maneuvering her cock into Karin’s small mouth as she had heard everything she needed to hear from the girl. Juri took hold of lumps of Karin’s hair as handlebars as she began to thrust in and out of Karin’s tight mouth. Karin was screaming through the fat cock and desperately clawing at Juri’s thighs with her nails as her jaw was pried open and she was left barely able to breathe between the slow thrusts.

“Fuck your mouth feels good!” Juri groaned out as she began to increase the rate of her thrusting which only elicited more screaming from Karin. Every strong thrust from Juri sent vibrations through Karin’s body as the girl used Karin’s face as her own personal onahole. This was an incredibly violating feeling for Karin but this feeling was betrayed by her increasingly wet panties. Karin didn’t know why being treated like this made her feel this way; it was disgusting and depraved, yet Karin had a carnal desire that was building up inside of her like nothing she had ever experienced. Karin thought back to that one weird time Alina forced Karin into choking her, perhaps this feeling that Karin was experiencing now was what Alina felt? These thoughts raced through Karin’s mind as Juri’s cock violated her mouth with no remorse. Juri took notice to the fact that Karin was no longer resisting and seeing it as a sign of submission began to push Karin’s throat to it’s limit. Juri started to slowly force her cock further and deeper into Karin’s mouth, for any normal girl this would have broken something but due to their magic infused bodies Karin was barely able to take in Juri’s entire length. At her absolute limit Juri slowly slid her cock out and with one last thrust burst her entire load into Karin’s mouth. The cum was steamy hot and tasted very salty but weirdly delicious to Karin owing to the magic pooled into it from Juri’s cock magic. “Swallow every lost drop of that if you know what’s good for you” Juri spoke quickly as the afterglow from her orgasm still left her in shambles. Karin did what she was told but even Karin herself didn’t know if she was doing it because Juri told her to or because she wanted to.

“P-please no more……… If I knew anything I would have told you after that……….” Karin pleaded to her captor as she weakly began to stand up. Juri however took notice of Karin’s legs which were streaked down the inner sides with Karin’s wetness.

Juri seizing the opportunity approached Karin and started to slowly rub against Karin’s sacred place while softly whispering into Karin’s ear “Alright I’ll believe you, I don’t think you have anything on that Alina of yours. What I don’t believe is that a slut like you doesn’t want more. No regular girl gets this wet from having her throat fucked. You want more don’t you?”

“N-nooooooo j-just stop it” Karin whined as her body was wracked with pleasure from even the soft gentle touch of Juri’s fingers through her panties.

“I promise I’ll be gentle on you. I can see your body is craving a fucking and I want to apologize for my rudeness by satisfying that little lust of yours” Juri’s former anger and resentment gave way to her form of kindness mixed with a sort of seduction.

Silence filled the air as Karin mulled over what to do; Karin reasoned to herself that girl wouldn’t leave her alone until she agreed but deep down in her mind she knew that wasn’t the real reason she was going to agree “J-just be gentle alright?” Juri smirked when she heard this and set Karin upon the interrogation table in the middle of the room. “And please don’t cum in-“ Karin’s demand was cut short as Juri thrusted her fat cock deep into Karin’s vagina. The feeling was like nothing else Karin had ever experienced even using her own hands. The bumps on the cock stimulated the walls of her cunt with every single slight movement that Juri makes sending waves of pleasure through Karin’s body. It’s girth pressed up against her insides in such an intensely pleasurable way in combination with it’s length which let it explore every cavity of Karin’s pussy.

Juri moaned and groaned loudly as she began to penetrate deeper into Karin “Y-you’re so fucking tight! You put Yuna’s cunt to shame!” Their combined moans filled the room as Juri starts to slowly thrust in and out. Karin felt every single bump on the cock grinding against her walls Juri made her slow movements deep into Karin’s insides. Karin felt as if her insides themselves were being churned up by Juri’s massive cock as she could feel her insides bulge from its mere presence. Juri began to gain more confidence with her thrusting as she got accustomed to Karin’s tightness and started to move her hips a bit faster and a bit deeper. Karin’s moans became wild as the pace began to pick up and any attempt to say anything was futile. Juri continued to make her way deeper into Karin until she felt the sweet kiss of her cervix against the tip of her cock. The feeling of having her cervix touched and penetrated like that was both painful and indescribably good leading to a mix of screaming and moaning from Karin. “I-I’m getting close again……..A-are you?” Juri muttered through strained breath as her body was filled with the amazing pleasure of Karin’s cunt. Karin tried to speak but another cervix smacking thrust left her only able to give a nod of approval to her captor turned lover. This signal was perfect for Juri as she started taking deeper heavier thrusts rather than the lighter ones of before. This slowly lead up to one last deep thrust up against the cervix as Juri spiraled into another strong orgasm spilling all of her remaining baby batter directly into Karin’s womb completely forgetting what Karin said earlier. The last thrust from Juri was more than enough to make Karin cum twice over as her body began to have the fiercest orgasm of her life her cunt contracting wildly around Juri’s cock almost in an attempt to milk whatever steamy cum she could from the draconic thing. Karin’s backed arch as she rode out the orgasm that would seemingly last forever. After a lot of cumming a squirting of various fluids Juri began to come to her sense and realize what she had done “Oh fucking shit sorry for cumming inside!” Juri was in the middle of her profuse apology to Karin until she realized that the girl was out cold.

Juri carried Karin outside of PB’s temporary Kamihama base as other members of Promised Blood looked onward snickering to themselves as everyone in the compound heard what went on in the interrogation room including Ao and Hikaru. Thankfully Yuna wasn’t there at the time or she would be a dead woman. Juri walked along the outskirts of Kamihama and found a small abandoned shack and deemed it suitable to leave Karin until she woke up.

“I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for what I did tonight but I regret none of it” Juri muttered this as she scribbled the note for Karin to read whenever she woke up. Along with the note she left a bottle of water, a new pair of panties, a grief seed, and 1 thousand yen to buy herself a pregnancy test for later. Juri now feeling that her obligation to Karin had been fulfilled left the shack and steeled herself for the punishment she’ll receive back at base from her lovers..............


End file.
